Alpha and omega the Native American boy
by Lone wolf Koa
Summary: This story is about a young Native American boy who is sent to an area near jasper park (but not in the park) to hunt an animal of his choosing to become a man as the tradition of his pepole has all ways been but the boy will become lost and will meet a wolf that will change his life forever
1. Chapter one the journey

The day was warm on the little creek reservation in upper ohio but something made this day buzz with excitement for the 15 year old Native boy. It was the day he would go north to hunt by himself for the first time ever,in his tribe to hunt by your self and bring back a animal of your choosing would make you a man in the peoples eyes. the boy was chosen by the counsel and his father to go to lower Canada to hunt a vally not in but out side a the national park of jasper he was instructed to not cross the rail road tracks or he would be brakeing the law to kill any animal in that area.

It was all most time for him to leave the safety of his tribal home but he was stoped by his younger brother who gave him buttiful feather and at that moment his life would forever change because the adventure that awated him would test him and what he belived in spiritually...


	2. Chapter 2 the dream

I was just mounting my horse to leave what I called home my whole life to go on my journey to enter the wild wilderness of Canada. that's when he set off to do what was trudition In oh is tribe as he sperd his horse and put on his old hat he couldn't help but take one look back at his home."Yah!" He cried sending his stallion into a full sprint down the dirt dust path that would lead him to his destiny and his true purpose. He road a long time fealing he had to reach a good spot to set up camp nearly 10 pm and he could not help but feal the haunting lonlynes of his thoughts. "It's almost dark I had better set up camp!" In a panic I tied my horse to a sterdy tree and set my camp up and got a fire started. After seting up every thing I grabbed my map and Was checking how much ground I covered i Was only a day or so ride away from my hunting ground but I would have to go threw jasper park but I would need to get consent from the rangers but I will get to that when I get there and with that I desided I would get a early start in the morning and went to sleep.

**the boys dream... **

**"It's dark I can't see!" I felt scared and hert and confused but then a bright light exploded over my head now all I could see was the light danceing above me, I lost all feeling of the pain and fear I felt just a warm sensation threw my hart when I saw a blond wolf apear from the lights. "Kate? Kate!" I screamed the world stoped and I reached out to the wolf but things became blurry and I jerked awake and yelled "Kate!" ... End of dream**

The sun stung my eyes and the dream still bogleing my mind. "Who the hell is Kate?" I said with confused tone "I must be have lost my mind all ready!" I said making a joke to my self. The day was still new and I was bound for jasper park Canada I mounted up and was off to meet the rangers.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for the spelling errors!**I rode for a good half of a day and I made it to the ranger station. While there I went to see the head ranger l Elliott."Hello !" I said knocking on his door then i felt some one tap me on the shoulder "ahhhh!" I yelled spinning around to what or who was to be my death "whoa kid you alright?" Said the man "yes umm do you know ware I can find ?" I asked feeling like fool for being so jumpy "I'm him And who are you?" " I'm Nashoba from the chicasaw nation of little creek reservation" I said with pride " ahh yes Nashoba! I got a letter from your father he told me about every thing and I have all the papers drawn up for you I just need you to sigh them come with me." I followed him into the station I sighed all the papers he told me to and he gave me a map telling me the places to take a short cut threw the park I was now excited and ready to get threw this park in a hurry. I was just about to mount my horse when the ranger came out and stopes me "Hey kid!" i heard the ranger yell from his door "yeah?" I said curious what he could want I was praying no Moore paper work "what dose your name mean Nashoba?" I was excited no one ever asked me what my name meant! "my name means wolf moon!" I said happy I got asked, then his expression got a worried look " ha thats a great name! but it reminded me Watch out for wolves Nashoba they are ruthless killers!" my excitement turned to fear "thank you sir I will keep an eye out for wolves" "good luck kid!" He said with a hint of sadness in his tone. _oh god I'm screwed _I whispered to my self. By the time I left the station it was dark so I rode for a bit in the dark before I set up camp it was a pretty bright moon tonight so I felt kinda a ease so I started a fire and I felt lIke tonight was a good night to play my guitar I played a sweet melody from the song spirit wind i played like i was In front of a crowed dancing about my camp like an idiot but my heart felt free as an eagle! Nashoba played his guitar and danced but he thought he was alone but in a bush a few feet from his camp was a blonde wolf who stated intently on the boy who was playing such a sweet sound she had never herd. "that sound is amazing!" Kate thought in her mind. she watched the boy dance and she could not help but admire his dancing But she thought that to soon "oh no!" Nashoba Said before tripping over him self falling with a could not help her self she giggled a little bit After watching him fall but then she realized her mistake nashoba stopped brushing of the dirt from his fall and peered into th edarkness wondering who saw him and giggled "hello Who was that?" Nashoba said creeping forward towards the bush Kate in "oh crap!" Kate yelled running off. Nashoba hearing the person in the bush run went after them he leaped threw ware kate HiD her self and he saw her running "a wolf how i herd it talk and giggle?!" Nashoba said out loud trying to put thing together "I'm going crazy yep I'm crazy" Nashoba said trying to make his self feel better about the situation maybe I'm just tired?" So nashoba went to bed.

it was the next day and nashoba packed all his gear and mounted his horse he pulled out his map "hmm this path is going to take two days to get threw I need to find a short cut! Aha this valley will only take a day! Little did nashoba know he was about to ride right into the home of Kate.

**Kate's pov **

"I am telling you Lilly!" Kate said "I believe you Kate but what is so different about him than the other humans we see?" he had long black silky hair and he had this thing he played that was So sweet sounding and his skin is different he is darker than the others" Kate remembering every moment he played "Kate you do make it sound amazing"Lilly said with a hint of excitement "oh it is trust me " Kate said before being interrupted "hey guys!" exclaimed Humphrey Heading up the hill "hey Humphrey" Kate and Lilly said at the same time "what are you guys talking about?" "Oh nothing just girl stuff!" then they see cando running up the hill full sprint "Kate they are assembling the alphas and the whole pack they spotted a hunter In are valley the eastern wolves are hiding with us" Kate,Humphrey ,and lilly went to Kate familys den for a meeting. When they got tmere every one was there even the Eastern pack "quiet!" Winston yelled so he could speak "now what should we do about the hunter?"Winston asked "attack him!" screamed mostly of the alphas "no we should just hide" said one wolf from the back "okay let's take a vote all those for the attack" 15 raised there paws all alphas "all for hiding it out" 5 omegas and every one else didn't make up there minds "we attack when he enters are hunting grounds!"

**i am still new to fanfic But I hope I'm doing okay please review and tell how I'm doing so far!**


End file.
